synthfandomcom-20200214-history
TCR
ABOUT = Biography The TCR , Taylor C. Russell, aka "Wavepunk" is a retrosynth/synthwave artist/producer on Rain Dragon Records . He is part of the 'new wave punk' movement. His sound is described as "inventive and bold" and influenced by a mix of new wave, punk rock, pop and electronica. His first full length LP, Wrath To Ruin , was released January 15, 2015 to well received reviews, declaring him a bold new voice in a somewhat derivative scene, called by some as the "Icarus of Synth." "TCR shows great promise in a scene that is about to reach its own golden age free from clichéd sounds and concepts. Wrath to Ruin is an ambitious and bold statement in a sea of meta music and irony that is warm, sincere, and un-ironically tries new things without apology." - Ken Synthrock June 2015, The TCR released "Strangewave" on Karate King Records - a 35-track LP covering 5 months of material. Following Strangewave, The TCR released The Vern Purple ep - a gritty, dark, gothy punk rock album displaying his ability to write mudic and lyrics-singing on most of the tracks. Additionally to his solo work, The TCR has created multiple tracks for The Outrunners comic, and has collaborated on multiple projects with artists like Oceandide 85, Stilz, The Neon Droid and The Dust Collective. The TCR finished his time with Karate King by releasing Highschool Holocaust 1 and 2 - a secret 80s slasher compilation featuring some of the most well known synthwave acts around. Next up The TCR released Machete Beach - a darkwave album - described as a deeper album than any prior TCR release and came out with no label backing. It is one of his best to date, but mostly flew under the radar due to little promotion. Following Machete Beach, The TCR began work on Wavepunk, but due to mastering and scheduling conflicts, he released Snake and Dragon ep for the fans in the summer of 2016. TCR says he wrote it in a weekend and released it on spot. Some love it saying it really shows the composing power and his scoring technique. Unlike Machete, its happy, uplifting and beautiful. Standout track: Snake and Dragon. ARTWORK by friend and fellow musician Liam Wells. In June 2016, The TCR released Wavepunk on Rain Dragon Records. It is his magnum opus and described by several reputable sites as "a perfect album." It features collaborations with Chelsea Owen of Oceanside 85 and Stilz. It also took 3-months to master by friend and fellow musician The Dust Collective- who gave the album the precision and deep sound that makes it ao memorable. The album is already being called one of the best releases of 2016 and is available on cassette and cd as well as digital download. It also confirmed the true raw talent and charisma that is The TCR. What the future holds for The TCR is unknown, but his mark on the scene and music in general is already legendary Discography Machete Beach '' ''Darker than Dark, 2014 Wrath To Ruin, 2015 Karate King Presents: The Annihilator Category:Synthwave Category:Outrun Category:Retrosynth Category:80s Category:New Wave Category:Wavepunk Category:Jetwave Category:Artists LINKS https://soundcloud.com/tcr-7 https://tcr-tcr.bandcamp.com/album/machete-beach http://30thfloorvault.bandcamp.com/album/wrath-to-ruin https://www.facebook.com/TCRWavepunk Category:Synthwave Category:Outrun Category:Retrosynth Category:80s Category:New Wave Category:Wavepunk Category:Jetwave Category:Artists